


Saving Sherlock Holmes

by Writingwife83



Series: Sherlolly Week ‘19 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019, Swap!lock, i love you scene AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: (For Sherlolly Week ‘19, day 5, Molly’s statement) Molly is working against the clock to save someone very dear to her. The key to his safety will surprise even her.





	Saving Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, Molly’s statement- “you’re most certainly going to die, so we need to focus!”

“You’re most certainly going to die, so we need to focus!”

Molly didn’t want any distraction. Not the suggestions being offered by Mary, or the annoying little ‘tick tock’ recording that her mad brother Moriarty set up for her, and certainly not Sherlock’s voice that was laced with badly concealed nerves. All she wanted to focus on was this coffin, recessed into the floor of the sparse room, one little window on the cover displaying the concerned face that looked up at her. 

She had to get him out. 

Molly’s fingers moved all over the edges, feeling for anything unusual, any tell tale parts that might move...nothing. There was only one thing that seemed of note, and that was the combination key pad on the front. 

“T-try my employee ID number for Bart’s,” Sherlock offered. “It’s-“

“Yes, yes, I know it,” she cut in, punching in the number but seeing no success. 

That was the first number they tried, and the ten ideas afterward were equally as unsuccessful.

Molly ran a hand over her eyes in frustration. 

“Remember,” Moriarty sang, “You’ve got to give it the right code! Give it all you’ve got!” Then he menacingly displayed the time rapidly ticking away. 

“It’s ok, Molly.”

She looked down through the glass again, seeing Sherlock’s blue green eyes staring back at her. 

“It’s ok,” he repeated softly with a little nod. “You tried. Please don’t feel badly if I...just don’t, ok?”

“Sherlock, stop talking!” she bit back, concerned only for the amount of air he was using up. 

As she leaned down to chastise him though, she looked a touch closer to the key code, seeing tiny patterns of holes on the sides of the buttons. Holes that looked like...

“A microphone,” she muttered incredulously. 

Oh, but he was clever. There were no numbers, no code of that sort required. Give it all you’ve got, he’d said. And he truly had meant it. 

She’d been dancing around it for years now...around him. And now, it seemed there truly was no way around it. It was cruel in a way. Not because she’d be lying, she realized suddenly, but just because of the circumstance. 

Molly placed her hand on the glass and Sherlock instantly followed suit, which made her throat tighten a bit. 

“Sherlock I- I did try. I’m sorry, I really am. But there’s something...you need to know.”

“Molly, you don’t have to...” His voice was beginning to sound groggy. 

“Yes I do,” she insisted, and surprised even herself with the very genuine hitch in her voice. “I do. Because you deserve to hear it. You always have.”

Sherlock’s eyes were clamped to her’s despite the light fading from them. 

“I...I love you,” she whispered and thought her chest might explode when the little crinkle formed at his brow. 

He very nearly smiled...and then his eyes began to droop. 

“Sherlock?” She patted on the glass, seeing little tear drops hit next to her hands, not even registering they’d fallen from her eyes. “Sherlock, do you hear me?! I love you!”

A click. 

Molly gasped, moving aside a bit as she and Mary exchanged a hopefully glance as the coffin emitted another couple louder clanks. Her heart was in her throat as she waited that very few seconds, and then finally the lid began to open. 

She’d won. She’d saved Sherlock Holmes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this on ao3 a bit late but wanted to make sure it got added to the collection. :)


End file.
